


Wander

by Demacrux



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demacrux/pseuds/Demacrux





	Wander

The being wandered the streets of the city well disguised. There was little to no indication that the young human, wasn't in fact human. Sure they carried a few marks on their face but a lot of youths did in that area of town. Where there was a bit of a craze relating to combination of technology and humanity. This trend fascinated the young being who knew that ever part of them was synthetic, constructed but yet took on this humanesque form from time to time. Oh if only they knew about how the joints were held together. About how their insides consist of a lot of wires and chips..instead of flesh and organs. How their "skin" was not the skin that these humans were used to. Nonetheless, they survived in this city nonetheless, sharing in the joys that could happen when one recharged properly. The being covered themselves in the clothing of humans so that their frame wouldn't be so obvious, though they knew comrades that would jest at them for doing so and not embracing fully what the being was: android. The word, a permanent marker of the nonhumanity, and nonorganic that made up M157's existence haunted them, as much as a form like them could be haunted. For though machine, they could experience at least some kind of approximation of human emotion while still being so distant that direct comparison wasn't necessarily possible nor practical. The streets were dim and extremely bright at the same time, and the busyness did not seem to strike the being as anything worth notice. It was always cluttering with so many sorts of beings from all kinds of origins. One couldn't even really begin to accurately take inventory of those who lived in this area...M157 had found this out the hard way. Even a machine would have a difficult time taking into account and explaining away the existence of all this strangeness within such a contained area. After all, these were the darker riskier parts of town, high-rises and small apartments where one could barely plug in and rest for any reasonable amount of time. But that's what they do..it's how one exists in these parts/


End file.
